Rubik's Cube
by aanchor
Summary: Sue sabe lo que la gente dice de Theodore Nott, quién es su padre y en que asuntos anda metido. Sabe que no es trigo limpio y que los chicos como él son los que alimentan la oscura fama de Slytherin. Pero quizás esté equivocada.
1. Blanco

**Renuncia**: Nada que tenga que ver con Harry Potter y sus cosillas me pertenece. No soy ni la Rowling, ni la Warner.

* * *

**RUBIK'S CUBE**

* * *

**Blanco**

Sue tiene un secreto.

Bueno, más que un secreto es un escondite. Un lugar en el que refugiarse que nadie más conoce. Un pequeño oasis al que acudir cuando la sala común de Ravenclaw es demasiado ruidosa, o la biblioteca está especialmente abarrotada o el resto del castillo se convierte en algo excesivamente extraordinario, donde la magia que vuela a su alrededor se transforma en un emocionante zumbido en el centro de su pecho, que carga el aire de electricidad y lo vuelve todo demasiado mágico.

A Sue le encanta la magia, como se arremolina en sus venas, como satura su sangre, como su calor enciende todos y cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo y la sacude con la más bella y asombrosa de las sensaciones.

Pero a veces, solo a veces, Sue necesita sentir su ausencia. El silencio que impregna aquellos rincones donde ésta no encaja. Un lugar donde no olvidar sus raíces, un lugar donde—al menos durante unos instantes—, poder sentirse ordinaria de nuevo, un lugar donde la Sue que era antes de recibir la carta de Hogwarts aún resiste, un lugar donde recordar que es lo que se siente al volver a ser muggle.

Y los muelles abandonados en el norte del Lago Negro cumplen perfectamente esa función.

Ya nadie pasa por allí, ni siquiera el Calamar Gigante. Es uno de los tantos lugares olvidados que parecen poblar la escuela, invitando a ser descubiertos de nuevo.

Sue dio con el muelle el curso anterior, de pura casualidad. Había discutido con Padma y Anthony y no tenia ganas de volver a su habitación de nuevo, a pesar de que el toque de queda impuesto por Umbridge estaba a punto de comenzar, solamente quería dar una vuelta por los terrenos para despejar su mente antes de la cena y diluir su amarga conversación con sus amigos. Estaban de los más extraños, susurrando por las esquinas, esquivándola cada dos por tres e inventando vagas excusas para poder marcharse de la Torre de Ravenclaw en los momentos más inesperados. Sue por aquel entonces no conocía la existencia de clandestino Ejercito de Dumbledore del que sus amigos formaban parte, así que en su mente la única justificación para la actitud de Anthony y Padma era que ambos habían decidido romper su amistad con ella y no sabían muy bien como decírselo.

Ahora que lo recuerda, no puede evitar sentirse extremadamente avergonzada por haber llegado a aquella conclusión, pero en su momento, para ella las señales estaban más que claras.

Tan ensimisma iba, dándole vueltas una y otra vez al inexistente conflicto con sus amigos, que ni reparó en que se había desviado del camino marcado en los jardines, emprendiendo una nueva ruta que la llevaría a descubrir su nuevo lugar favorito en un castillo repleto de recovecos fascinantes.

El muelle no era gran cosa, estaba absolutamente destartalado, cubierto de maleza y más que apartado de cualquier camino marcado en los terrenos. Había un par de botes en precarias condiciones amarrados a la orilla y una pequeña caseta junto a unas viejas escaleras de piedra, donde Sue solía resguardarse cuando hacía mal tiempo. Pero era un lugar tranquilo y apacible, perfecto para cuando la nostalgia decidía atacarla sin piedad, o la frustración se apoderaba de ella.

Un lugar donde ser Sue y solo Sue, sin mayores presiones o preocupaciones.

Nunca le había a hablado a nadie de los muelles, ni siquiera a Padma y Anthony cuando las cosas se aclararon entre ellos.

No.

Aquel lugar era su secreto y de nadie más.

O al menos eso creía.

Estaba bajando hacia la escalinata empedrada cuando escuchó un grito ininteligible de ira seguido de un estruendoso estallido, salir del interior de la caseta.

Sue instintivamente saco su varita del interior de la túnica y, lista para el ataque, abrió la puerta de la caseta con cierto temblor.

No puede evitar dejar escapar una exclamación de sorpresa al descubrir al responsable de semejante barullo.

Parado en medio de la caseta medio destruida, con la camisa fuera del pantalón, las mangas enrolladas y el pecho agitado por el esfuerzo de haber creado semejante caos dentro del lugar, estaba uno de sus compañeros de clase. Alto, piel morena, ojos claros, pelo totalmente alborotado y sendas ojeras.

_Theodore_ _Nott_.

La última persona que Sue esperaba encontrar en el muelle, ese día o cualquier otro.

Un Slytherin orgulloso y mimado que, a pesar de ser un alumno sobresaliente, destacaba más por ser excesivamente problemático.

Suele juntarse con cretinos como Malfoy o Zabini y,—si los rumores son ciertos—pronto será un futuro Mortífago; aunque Sue no es muy dada a creer en las habladurías de los demás.

La compañía perfecta para la tarde tranquila que tanto buscaba y deseaba.

Nott se tensa en cuanto la descubre parada en el umbral con su varita en alto. Sue reacciona y la baja, sintiéndose un tanto nerviosa por haberse atrevido a alzarla en contra de otro estudiante. Especialmente al tratarse de Theodore Nott.

El chico vacila, pero parece relajarse ante el gesto. O al menos lo intenta, por que su postura no deja de parecer alerta. Carraspea.

—No me dí cuenta de que había alguien más aquí—Habla, su voz suena ronca, posiblemente debido a los gritos que ha estado pegando—. Siento haberte asustado—Clava sus ojos en los de ella y los entrecierra ligeramente, como examinándola—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunta—¿Qué has escuchado? —Suena un tanto desafiante.

Sue se estira cuan alta es, dándole a entender al otro que no piensa amedrentarse ante su tono.

—Vengo aquí de vez en cuando, a pensar, nadie suele venir por aquí a molestar por lo que se está más tranquilo que en la escuela. O al menos nadie solía venir—Responde con frialdad—Y he escuchado lo suficiente—Es su turno de mostrarse desafiante—¿Qué estás haciendo? A parte de destrozar propiedad privada del colegio—Dice, señalando los escombros a sus pies.

Nott no responde, pero traga saliva y mira hacia donde Sue señala y luego pasa su vista alrededor de la estancia. Sue repara en que tiene un poco de sangre en los nudillos y lo que parece ser un moratón ensombreciendo la curva de su mandíbula.

—Era la cabaña o la nariz de Draco.

Sue tuerce el gesto.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Y qué te ha hecho pensar que no hacerlo era la opción correcta?

Su respuesta provoca que Nott estalle en sonoras carcajadas.

—No te cae muy bien ¿eh?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Dice, con sarcasmo. Malfoy es un idiota, no cree que le aguante nadie más aparte de Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle, a quienes parece tratar más como lacayos que como iguales—Somos mejores amigos, le adoro.

Nott hace una mueca un tanto extraña.

—Créeme, no te lo recomiendo como mejor amigo. Da más problemas que otra cosa—Se limpia las palmas de las manos contra las perneras del pantalón y estira una de ellas hacia Sue—Soy Theodore, Theodore Nott.

Sue se queda mirando su mano, desconcertada.

—Sé quién eres—Habla—, tenemos Herbología y Astronomía juntos desde primer año.

El Slytherin chasquea la lengua, pero no baja su mano.

Sabe lo que la gente dice de Nott, sabe quién es su padre y en que asuntos anda metido. Sabe que no es trigo limpio y, a pesar de que el profesor Dumbledore insiste en que no se debe juzgar a nadie por la casa a la que pertenece, es plenamente consciente de que los chicos como él son los que alimentan la oscura fama de Slytherin. Pero toma su mano igualmente.

—Sue Li—Termina diciendo.

—Sue Li—Repite, como si lo escuchará por primera vez, aunque Sue sabe que no es cierto—Encantado de conocerte—Sonríe, la chica repara en que tiene un colmillo torcido y en que la sangre de los nudillos del Slytherin está goteando sobre sus zapatos. Debería estar asustada, o al menos sentirse un tanto inquieta, no por nada acaba de descubrirle gritando como un poseso mientras destrozaba la cabaña, con claros signos de haberse peleado con alguien.

Pero sorprendentemente el chico no le asusta. No al menos de ese modo.

—Igualmente, Nott.

* * *

**Nota**: Theodore es un personaje secundario muy popular en el fandom (tanto que yo a veces hasta me olvido de lo secundario que es) así que no creo que haga falta presentarle. Sue creo que no es tan popular, así que a ella si os la presento con honores. Sue Li es una alumna de Ravenclaw que según la wikia es mestiza, pero no he conseguido confirmarlo, así que en esta historia será hija de muggles. En la portada he usado a los actores Monk Dagelet (Nott) y Adeline Rudolph (Sue) para representarles, por si os daba curiosidad, pero sois libres de imaginaros a Sue y a Theodore con las caras que queráis :)

En cuanto a los capítulos, cada uno de ellos llevará el nombre de uno de los colores presentes en el **cubo** **de** **Rubick** (seis). No hay mayor simbolismo en ellos, aunque podría la verdad. Pero igual me reservo la idea de usar el simbolismo de los colores en general para otro fic.

Dicho esto

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Azul

**Azul**

_Las_ _Tres_ _Escobas_ está a rebosar. Lisa ha tenido que hacer malabares para conseguir una mesa donde todo el grupo pueda sentarse, bueno, y coquetear un poco con Wayne Hopkins para que el chico cediera a sentarse en la barra y dejarles tomar su silla y la de Smith, quién no parecía especialmente entusiasmado con la idea; aunque a Lisa no le importa mucho hacerle ojitos al Huffelpuff de vez en cuando, Sue se sorprendería si termina el año escolar sin que ningún prefecto les descubra besuqueándose detrás de alguna estatua durante sus rondas nocturnas.

Michael y Padma están apretujados contra la pared, mientras Anthony intenta hacerse hueco entre Morag y Kevin. Sue está sentada sobre un taburete un tanto más alto que el de los demás y Lisa y Terry se han visto obligados a compartir banco.

—¿Alguien quiere venirse a _Honeydunkes_ cuando acabemos aquí? —Pregunta Terry, intentando hacerse oír entre el bullicio del local y las carcajadas de Anthony y Morag ante la última anécdota de Kevin—, quiero comprar un nuevo lote de plumas azucaras.

Terry tiene la nariz manchada por la espuma de su cerveza, Padma le hace gestos para que se limpie pero el chico no parece captarlo.

—Yo quería ir a _Tiros_ _Largos_—Interrumpe Lisa—, necesito comprarme unos guantes nuevos.

—Yo tengo que comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a mi hermana—Se lamentó Anthony—, había pensado en echar un vistazo en _Dervish_ _y_ _Banges_ y comprarle un chivatoscopio o algo así.

—¿No le regalaste uno ya el año pasado? —Pregunta Padma, inclinándose para poder limpiarle ella misma la nariz a Terry. El chico enrojece ante el gesto, pero no dice nada.

—Fue una recordadora—Responde Anthony—, le encantan esos cacharros, Merlín sabrá porqué—En seguida Padma, Kevin y Anthony se ponen a discutir la utilidad y fiabilidad de las recordadoras.

—Yo puedo acompañarte si quieres, Terry—Habla Morag, a quién la discusión acerca de las recordadoras no parece interesarle lo más mínimo—, pero solo si vienes conmigo a _Zonko_ luego.

—Trato—Celebra el chico, estirando la mano para estrechar la de Morag, con tan mala pata que consigue tirar con el gesto el té de Lisa.

—¡Circe, Terry!

—¡Oh Lisa! Lo siento.

—No había bebido ni un sorbo…

—Lo siento, lo siento de verdad—Saca la cartera del bolsillo de su chaqueta—, te invito a otro…déjame—Intenta levantarse pero como la mesa es tan pequeña y ellos están tan apretados, tiene problemas para moverse y sus rodillas chocan contra la tabla, Morag reacciona a tiempo y evitar que las demás bebidas corran la misma suerte que el té de Lisa.

—Trae—Dice Sue, quitándole los galeones de la mano—, iré yo a por el té, que soy la única que no tiene que hacer equilibrismos para salir—Se baja del taburete de un salto—¿alguien quiere algo más? Terry invita.

—¡Oye!

Sus amigos se ríen.

Esquivando, no sin dificultad, al resto de parroquianos y alumnos de Hogwarts que se amontonan contra la barra del pub, Sue consigue hacerse un hueco entre ellos y pedirle a Madame Rosmerta sus bebidas.

Con ellas ya en la mano, se dispone a regresar junto a sus amigos, pero una apurada Katie Bell colisiona contra su hombro, haciendo que se tire la cerveza de Kevin por encima y el té de Lisa caiga al suelo.

Sue alza la vista, esperando ver a la chica junto a ella disculpándose por su empujón, pero no hay ni rastro de Bell, en su lugar y de la nada aparece Theodore Nott, varita en mano, secando su jersey empatado con una floritura.

—Blaise—Se gira hacia el muchacho negro que le acompaña. Sue le reconoce sin problemas: es Zabini—, consigue una cerveza de mantequilla y otro té para Li ¿quieres? Pago yo.

—No es necesario—Se apresura en responder ella, un tanto abrumada por la familiaridad con la que el Slytherin está agarrando su codo—Puedo explicarle a la tabernera lo que acaba de pasar y seguro que me repone las bebidas—Tras su encontronazo en el muelle, Sue no ha vuelto a hablar con Nott. Es cierto que han tenido clase juntos desde el incidente, pero su compañero no hizo ademán alguno de reconocerla en ninguna de ella, lo cual no debería sorprenderla en absoluto, Nott lleva ignorando su presencia desde primero.

—En locales como este, Li, las bebidas acaban antes en el suelo que en las mesas. Si Rosmerta se dedicase a reponerles gratis a sus clientes todas las jarras que terminan en el suelo, se arruinaría—Su mano pasa de su codo, a su hombro. Arde ahí donde la toca—¿Estás bien?

Incomoda se aparta de su agarre, tras Nott ve pasar corriendo a Leanne, otra Ravenclaw y la mejor amiga de Katie, seguramente va tras la chica. Algo debe haberle sucedido a Bell para salir tan escopeteada del local sin ni siquiera pararse a disculparse con Sue tras tirarle una cerveza por encima. Quizás hayan discutido.

—Sí—Señala el jersey, ya seco—, gracias por el hechizo.

Hace un gesto con su mano, como quitándole importancia. Las heridas de sus nudillos parecen estar curando sin mayores problemas y el moratón de su mentón ya casi es imperceptible, aunque si te fijas con atención todavía puedes verlo. Si Nott hubiera usado magia para curarse sus heridas, estás ya habrían desaparecido, de modo que el chico debe de estar dejando que curen al modo muggle. A ella le parece extraño.

Nott capta enseguida su gesto.

—Con un ungüento cicatrizante no quedaría ni rastro—Responde como si supiera exactamente que es lo que se pregunta—, pero si dejo que se curen solas me quedará una cicatriz un tanto interesante—Sonríe, aunque se ve que le resulta un tanto forzado—, y así la gente no podrá evitar preguntarse qué habrá pasado y uno tiene una reputación de chico malo que mantener—Sue rueda los ojos.

— Claro. Además, a las chicas les encantan los chicos malos.

Una chispa de diversión brilla en los ojos de Nott ante su burla.

—¿Hablas desde la experiencia, Li?

Enrojece, por suerte para ella Zabini aparece en ese momento y, sin mirarla ni un instante, le tiende sus bebidas.

—Gracias—Dice, pero Zabini la ignora de nuevo para inclinarse sobre el oído de Nott y susurrarle algo que consigue que la expresión del muchacho cambie totalmente, dándole un aspecto amenazador.

—Sácale de aquí—Le ordena, en un tono de voz que consigue hacer que Sue se estremezca.

Zabini no se lo piensa dos veces antes de asentir y dejarles de nuevo a solas, poniendo rumbo hacia la parte trasera del pub.

—Creo que deberías llevarles a tus amigos sus bebidas antes de que acaben de nuevo en el suelo—Dice, su mandíbula está tensa y sus nudillos comienzan a blanquear por la fuerza con la que está cerrando sus puños. Sea lo que fuera que Zabini le ha dicho, no debe de ser nada bueno para levantar tal reacción.

La chica piensa que como apriete más va a abrirse las postillas que todavía no han curado. Pero no se lo dice.

—Sí, debería…

Su frase queda inconclusa, ya que un sonoro grito la interrumpe. Inmediatamente el local se queda en silencio, Sue puede ver como sus amigos presionan sus caras contra el frío cristal de la taberna, señalando algo hacia el exterior.

—¡Merlín bendito! —Grita una bruja asomada a otra de las ventanas. Hace un gesto hacia sus acompañantes indicándoles hacia donde mirar. Sue cree distinguir la figura del guardabosques de la escuela fuera del local, corriendo calle abajo justo donde está diciendo la mujer—¡Alguien ha embrujado a esa estudiante!

* * *

**Nota:** Sé que en FFnet Sue aparece como "Su" pero yo juraría que en la wikia sale como Sue o igual es que a mí me suena mucho mejor así.

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Rojo

**Rojo**

Desde el ataque a Katie Bell en Hogsmeade, las cosas han estado un poco tensas en la escuela. No dejan de llegar noticias desde el exterior del castillo acerca de mortífagos fugados, ataques aislados a muggles y alguna que otra marca tenebrosa iluminando el cielo. Los padres de Mandy están en el consejo escolar y por lo que les ha dicho, al parecer, hay varios miembros que han pedido que se aumenten las medidas de seguridad alrededor de la escuela y el pueblo; se teme que el ataque a Katie haya marcado un precedente y hasta hay alumnos que sospechan que sus familias no les dejaran regresar a la escuela tras las vacaciones de Navidad.

El miedo parece haber calado hondo entre sus compañeros.

Sue no es una ilusa, es plenamente consciente de lo que está pasado. _El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado_ ya no se oculta, ha regresado, y aunque el Ministerio está haciendo todo lo posible por evitar que cunda el pánico entre la población, la sociedad mágica está comenzando a agitarse.

Mentiría si dijese que no está asustada. Claro que lo está.

Es hija de muggles. Y sabe perfectamente que es lo que opinan los supremacistas de eso. Pansy Parkinson se lo dejó bastante claro cuando volvió a abrirse la Cámara de los Secretos. Es una _sangre_ _sucia_, la gente como ella no tiene cabida en el mundo mágico. Sue se pasó meses enteros aterrorizada, recorriendo cada pasillo pegada a Lisa y Padma como si fueran su sombra, llorando a la hora de acostarse cada vez que recordaba que le había sucedido a Penélope Clearwater.

Pero Sue también sabe que, pese al pánico y lo que le ha sucedido a Bell, en Hogwarts está segura. O al menos lo estará mientras Albus Dumbledore siga siendo el director. Todo el mundo sabe que si hay alguien a quién _El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado_ teme es a él.

Y, por supuesto, también está Potter.

Sue no cree que su compañero sea un mago fuera de lo común. Si le preguntas, para ella resulta bastante mediocre, solo parece destacar por encima de los demás en Defensa contra las artes oscuras y en el Quidditch; pero en el resto de las asignaturas es un negado. Por si fuera poco, siempre anda metiéndose en líos junto a Weasley y Granger y, si no fuera por esta última, probablemente ya le hubiera expulsado, pero es la única persona que ha sobrevivido a una maldición asesina. El _Gran Salvador,_ como le apodan en la prensa, capaz de vencer al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos cuando era solo un bebé.

Si Potter está tan tranquilo por el colegio adelante y no ha puesto pies en polvorosa ante el primer ataque, es que las cosas están bajo control.

Seguro que el Ministerio o el propio Dumbledore están entrenándole para que pueda enfrentarse a los mortífagos y su líder y salir finalmente victorioso.

Está convencida de ello, es un mejor armar, no les queda otra.

Así que, aunque a cada noticia de un nuevo ataque se sienta más aterrorizada, Sue solo tiene que recordarse que en Hogwarts está segura. Aunque a veces no lo parezca.

Sue bufa por lo bajo y, decidiendo dejar de lado aquellos pensamientos, saca el Cubo de Rubik que su hermano le ha enviado en su último paquete del bolsillo y lo mira con el ceño fruncido. Para ser una Ravenclaw, nunca se le han dado bien los rompecabezas. Y su hermano Ted lo sabe de sobra, por eso le gusta torturarla enviándole aquellos regalos.

Sue imagina que es porque la echa de menos y ese es el único modo en que se le ocurre demostrarlo. A Ted siempre le gustó hacerle rabiar, es parte de su encanto como hermano mayor.

Se acurruca mejor en su bufanda y se sienta sobre la escalinata de piedra del muelle.

—Puedo usar la magia para montarte de nuevo ¿sabes? —Le dice al juguete. Lo cual, no puede evitar pensar, es sumamente ridículo. Es un objeto inanimado, y muggle además. No va a contestarle—, pero esto ya es personal.

Se quita los guantes y comienza a mover los engranajes del cubo, intentando formar una fila del mismo color.

No tarda en frustrarse. Siempre le pasa lo mismo, cuando cree haber conseguido completar uno de los lados del juguete, descubre que en realidad no ha hecho más que complicar el puzzle aún más.

—¿Qué es eso? —Pregunta una voz masculina a sus espaldas, sobresaltándola.

—Nott—Dice, al descubrirle parado al inicio de la escalera. Con un gorro de lana con los colores de su casa y un moratón nuevo bajo el ojo—Me has asustado.

El chico sonríe y desciende los peldaños que le separan de Sue, sentándose a su lado. Sin preguntar si quiera si puede cogerlo, le arrebata el cubo de las manos.

—Devuélvemelo—Pide. Lo último que le apetece es que Theodore Nott descubra su inutilidad para resolver un estúpido juego infantil, seguro que el Slytherin lo encuentra tan hilarante que estará burlándose de ella hasta el fin de los días.

Nott sube el cubo hasta la altura de sus ojos y lo observa con detenimiento.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Una caja mágica? —Pregunta, apartando a la chica de él con la mano libre—¿Tiene algún tipo de código de colores secreto para poder abrirse?

—No—Intenta hacerse con el juguete de nuevo, pero Nott lo alza por encima de su cabeza. Sue se inclina demasiado hacia el muchacho, quedando a escasos centímetros de su pecho. Huele bien—, solo es un estúpido juguete que me ha regalado mi hermano para fastidiarme.

—¿Un juguete? —Alza una ceja—, nunca había visto un juguete así.

—Claro que no. Por que es un juguete muggle—La aclaración consigue desconcertar al chico por unos momentos, lo que Sue aprovecha para poder recuperar el cubo.

—¿Muggle?—Repite—¿Eres hija de muggles?

Sue se tensa, cayendo en la cuenta de con quién está hablando. Tras su encuentro en _Las_ _Tres_ _Escobas_, Nott se había mostrado más amigable con ella. Si se la encuentra por los pasillos o la biblioteca le dedica algún que otro gesto de reconocimiento, alguna mirada perdida en Herbología, e incluso ha llegado a compartir su telescopio con ella en la última clase de Astronomía—bajo la perturbada mirada de Anthony y el gesto de desagrado de Daphne Greengrass—. Y todo ello, en cierto modo, le ha llevado a obviar quién es realmente su compañero, o al menos, que círculos suele frecuentar.

Es un sangre limpia, miembro de los _Sagrados_ _Veintiocho_, hijo de un mortífago y Merlín sabe que más. Sue no debía olvidarlo.

Más aun cuando el nombre de su padre acaba de salir en la portada de _El_ _Profeta _acusándole de capitanear un ataque contra una comunidad de duendes en Cornualles.

Nott era peligroso y ella estaba bajando la guardia ante él.

Pero a Sue no le gustaba juzgar a las personas sin más, quería conocerlas antes, aunque todo apuntase a que Nott era tan de fiar como Parkinson, el chico no había hecho nada—de momento—en su contra. Y al menos no había usado la palabra _sangre_ _sucia._

—Sí—Respondió, finalmente—¿Hay algún problema con ello?

Nott se rascó la barbilla.

—Sí—Admitió, provocando que Sue se congelase en el sitio—, pero no para mí—Le arrebata una vez más el cubo—¿En qué consiste el juego?

Sue no procesa su pregunta y queda mirando al chico durante unos instantes.

Nott chasquea los dedos frente a su rostro.

—Li, reacciona—Sacude el cubo—¿Cómo funciona esta cosa?

Sue le quita el cubo, de malas maneras.

—¿Pero tú de que vas? —No sabe a que viene, pero siente una fuerte llamarada arder en su pecho, deseando quemar a Nott—¿Cómo que sí que hay un problema en que sea hija de muggles pero no para ti? —El chico la mira con el ceño fruncido—¿qué significa eso? —Se levanta, enfadada, pero Nott la agarra por la muñeca y la obliga a volver a sentarse.

—Li—Dice, su voz suena irritada—, no hagas un drama de esto.

—¿Un drama? —Alza la voz más de lo pretendido, aunque tampoco es que importe, ahí nadie va a escucharlos. _Mierda_. Ahí nadie va a escucharlos. Se calma, no es que le preocupe que Nott pueda hacerle algo, pero tampoco es cuestión de tentar a la suerte, además, todavía continúa agarrándola de la muñeca—, no sé si te habrás enterado Nott, pero ser una _sangre_ _sucia_—Él hace una mueca ante la palabra—no es un camino de rosas en los tiempos que corren, a tus _amiguitos_ no les caemos especialmente bien.

—A mis _amiguitos_—El Slytherin escupe las palabras—¿a quién te refieres con eso, Li?

—Lo sabes de sobra.

Nott la suelta, parece cabreado.

—La que no parece saber nada aquí eres tú, Li. Quién lo diría de una Ravenclaw—Su pierna comienza a moverse de arriba abajo, con gesto ansioso—. Mira, Li no sé que imagen tendrás de mí, pero me imagino que no se alejará demasiado a la que tiene el resto de la escuela—Quiere protestar, pero por mucho que le cueste admitirlo, es cierto—, no pretendo defenderme a mí o mis "amiguitos" —Se ríe, sin humor—, no entra en mis planes pelear una batalla perdida de ante mano—Bufa por lo bajo—, claro que es un problema ser un hijo de muggles ahí fuera a día de hoy, serías una idiota si no lo supieras ya. Pero no es un problema para mí—Repite, cesando con su tic nervioso, y mirándola a la cara—, no puede importarme menos quienes son tus padres, eso no va conmigo. Me preocupan cosas más importantes, la verdad.

Sue traga saliva.

—¿Por qué debería creerte?

Nott se encoge de hombros.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no estoy aquí para luchar una batalla pérdida. Cree lo que quieras, yo te he dicho la verdad.

A Sue la cabeza le da vueltas, es todo demasiado extraño. Quiere creer a Nott, de verdad que sí, pero le cuesta un poco ¿Cómo no va a importarle su origen? A los chicos como él les han enseñado desde pequeños que los hijos de muggles son escoria. Es difícil fiarse, sobre todo ahora. Pero Nott, en sus últimos encuentros, está poniendo patas arriba la idea que Sue tenía sobre él en su cabeza, quizás debería darle un voto de confianza. Aunque con un tema tan delicado, que puede poner su vida en riesgo en cualquier momento… Ya no sabe que hacer. Necesitar pensar y, con Nott tan cerca de ella, es complicado.

Abre la boca para intentar decir algo, pero enseguida la cierra.

Nott se ha recostado contra las escaleras, la vista perdida en el lago. Tiene la mandíbula apretada y el rostro serio, pero tampoco dice nada más.

Sue suspira.

—¿Has vuelto a pelearte con Malfoy? —Pregunta, en un hilo de voz, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por el radical cambio de tema.

Nott se gira a mirarla, una expresión curiosa baila en su mirada. Sue le señala su nuevo moratón.

—No. Ha sido con Greg—Sue deduce que Greg debe ser Gregory Goyle.

—Necesitas un nuevo pasatiempo que no implique llegar a los puños con tus amigos. Aunque no es que quiera defenderles, Goyle y Malfoy son unos abusones—Los hombros de Nott se sacuden en cuanto se ríe. Sue le tiene el cubo.

—Es un rompecabezas—Explica—, tienes que girar sus ejes hasta conseguir que cada cara vuelva a quedar completa con un solo color.

Nott toma el cubo entre sus manos.

—Parece sencillo.

—Ya veremos—Se levanta, Nott hace ademán de tenderle el cubo, ella lo rechaza—. Es más peleón de lo que parece—Le advierte—, te lo presto. Devuélvemelo cuando lo resuelvas.

—Lo tendrás de vuelta esta noche—Farda el chico, levantándose también.

Sue ni se molesta en contestar ante su bravuconería.

—¿Vas a ir a casa por Navidad? —Pregunta en su lugar.

—No, me quedaré en el castillo. Mi padre sigue siendo un prófugo de la justifica así que tampoco tengo otra opción—Sue enrojece un poco al no haberlo tenido en cuenta, pero Nott la salva de su propia vergüenza continuando la conversación como si nada—¿y tú?

—Sí, me marcho mañana.

—Entonces no nos veremos hasta que terminen las vacaciones—Dice.

—No—Señala el cubo—, así tendrás un par de días más de marguen para terminar el juego.

Nott sonríe de medio lado, Sue se descubre a sí misma pensando que está mucho más guapo cuando lo hace.

—No voy a necesitar más tiempo.

—Nunca has jugado.

—Dudo mucho que necesite una semana entera para resolver un rompecabezas de colores, Li.

Sue hincha los carrillos, ella necesita una maldita semana.

Su compañero sube las escaleras de dos en dos, enseguida llega a la entrada del muelle, Sue tiene que acelerar el paso para poder seguirle el ritmo. No tiene las piernas tan largas como él.

—Deja de vender la piel del oso antes de matarlo.

Nott la mira con confusión.

—¿Qué oso?

—¡Es una expresión!

El chico niega con la cabeza.

—Lo que tu digas, Li—Guarda las manos en los bolsillos—, en fin, que pases unas buenas vacaciones y...—de pronto su voz adquiere cierto tono de timidez—Feliz Navidad.

—Ah, gracias, igualmente.

Nott sonríe una vez más, dedicándole un gesto rápido de despedida con la cabeza antes de dar media vuelta y volver al castillo.

Sue aún tarda un par de minutos más en regresar, todavía un tanto abrumada por su reciente conversación. Theodore Nott parece un puzzle que va a costarle resolver mucho más que el Cubo de Rubik de su hermano.

Pero ¿Por qué le interesaría resolverlo?

* * *

Nott es fiel a su palabra. Esa misma noche, en cuanto sale de la ducha, Sue encuentra el cubo resuelto sobre su cama. A su lado el garabato de lo que parece ser un oso en un viejo trozo de pergamino arrugado. No se le ocurre como puede habérselas ingeniado el chico para devolverle el cubo, seguramente se lo haya ordenado a algún elfo doméstico, no se imagina a Nott colándose a hurtadillas en otra casa.

Sue ni se da cuenta de que está sonriendo como una lunática hasta que Lisa se lo dice.

Es de lo más extraño.

* * *

**Nota**: Pues nada, por fin sale el objeto que da nombre al fic. Ha sido un poco remolón.

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Naranja

**Naranja**

La vuelta a la rutina tras las vacaciones de Navidad siempre le resulta más pesada de lo habitual. Apenas llevan cuatro días de clases y Sue ya se siente desvanecer. Tiene que entregarle al profesor Slughorn una redacción sobre los usos del jugo de Mandrágora en las pociones curativas para mañana; terminar la interpretación de dos mapas estelares para su clase de Astronomía del lunes; escribir 35 centímetros de pergamino sobre las _Leyes de Gamp_ para el martes y terminar la lectura que el profesor Flitwick les entregó, en su última clase, para el viernes. Está agotada.

Ni siquiera cuando tuvo que rendir sus TIMOS estuvo tan cansada.

Deja caer la nuca contra la puerta del baño mientras termina de meterse la camisa por el interior de la falda. Está deseando llegar a la Torre de Ravenclaw de una vez por todas.

Cuando está a punto de abrir el pestillo, un inusual alboroto comienza a oírse al otro lado de la puerta.

Se muerde los labios, esperando y deseando que no se trate de _Myrtle_ _la_ _Llorona_. Sue no tiene tiempo que perder escuchando los lamentos del fantasma, está muy ocupada. Sabía que no debía ir a esos lavabos, pero eran los más cercanos al aula de Aritmancia.

La puerta del lavabo se abre, un conjunto de voces alteradas rompe el silencio de la estancia, por suerte, no se trata de Myrtle, pero son chicos.

¿Que están haciendo en el aseo de chicas?

Va a abrir la puerta, decidida a investigar qué está pasando, cuando reconoce una de las voces. Es Nott. Su mano se queda estancada sobre el cierre.

—…no tienes por qué hacerlo. Deja que te ayude Draco ¡Por Merlín!

—Déjame en paz, Theodore—Malfoy no suena tan henchido de sí mismo como suele hacerlo—. No quiero pelearme otra vez contigo, no hay nada que puedas hacer ya. Está decidido.

—No, aun hay tiempo de pararlo, Draco. No puedes…

Suena un forcejeo, Sue pega la oreja contra la puerta, Malfoy está farfullando algo que no logra comprender del todo.

—… Matará a mis padres…—Solloza—, no puedo…. Si no lo hago—Se abre uno de los grifos y el agua amortigua aún más sus palabras—_Él_ lo sabrá Theo, lo sabrá.

—_Él_ no es nuestro dueño, Draco.

Malfoy se ríe como un maníaco.

—Repítelo por las noches si eso te ayuda a dormir.

—Snape podría…

—No, no pienso acudir a Snape.

Sue se lleva una mano a la boca. No entiende nada de lo que está pasando, pero no suena bien. Parece que alguien está obligando a Malfoy a hacer algo que no quiere.

Siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. ¿Será _El-Que-No-Deber-Ser-Nombrado_?

¿Es acaso Malfoy un mortífago, lo es Nott? ¿Serán ciertos los rumores? ¿Nott le ha mentido?

—_Oh, no_—Susurra, conteniendo un grito ahogado.

El grifo se cierra con violencia.

—Deja de meter tus narices en los asuntos de los demás o vas a arrepentir de ello, Theodore—Brama Malfoy, a modo de advertencia. Debe estar bastante alterado ya que Sue consigue oírle a través de la puerta sin mayores esfuerzos.

—¿Es una amenaza? —Se defiende el otro chico—¿Va a volver Greg a sacarme de nuestro cuarto a patadas?

El otro chico suelta un suspiro.

—Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero.

Sue no puede entender el resto de la conversación, pero si escucha forcejeos de nuevo.

Al rato la puerta del servicio vuelve a abrirse, suena un estridente portazo. El silencio regresa. Parece que vuelve a estar sola en su cubículo.

No tiene muy claro que es lo que acaba de pasar entre Nott y Malfoy, pero no tenía muy buena pinta.

¿Debe hacer algo y acudir a algún profesor? ¿Decirle al director que sospecha que Malfoy anda metido en algún asunto demasiado turbio para él?

Esa conversación era privada, se supone que nadie más debería haberla escuchado. Quizás esté malinterpretándolo todo y acabe metiendo a sus compañeros en un lío aún más grave. Malfoy ha dicho que "Él" matará a sus padres, si Sue se va de la lengua quizás esté poniendo en peligro la vida de los señores Malfoy. Además, Nott ha nombrado al profesor Snape, puede que el profesorado ya esté al tanto de lo que está pasando.

Seguramente sea una buena idea olvidarlo todo, lo que hagan Nott y Malfoy no es problema suyo. Especialmente lo que haga Nott, como se ha cansado de repetirse durante las vacaciones. Lo mejor es poner tierra de por medio en cuanto antes entre ambos, será lo mejor.

Tras esperar un tiempo prudencial, por fin abre el pestillo de la puerta, abandonado el cubículo.

El corazón casi se le sale del pecho al descubrir que no estaba tan sola en el lugar como creía.

Nott se encuentra frente a los grifos, con las manos apoyadas en una de las piletas, la cabeza bajada y los hombros encajados. Parece derrotado.

Al oír el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse, el Slytherin alza la vista, sus ojos conectan con los de la chica a través del reflejo del espejo. De pronto parece que todo el aire de los pulmones de Sue desaparece.

Nott se gira, lentamente, Sue no puede leer su expresión. Pero si repara en la dureza de su mirada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

Traga saliva.

—Estaba aquí antes de que llegaseis—Admite, y enseguida añade:—Pero no he escuchado absolutamente nada de lo que estabais hablando.

El chico se lleva una mano al cabello y lo desordena, con frustración.

—Y una mierda. Si no, no hubieras dicho eso.

—Bueno sí, algo he oído, pero nada que pudiese entender—Avanza, con cuidado, alejándose de Nott y el cubículo, rumbo a la salida—, así que no hay nada de que preocuparse ¿vale? No voy a decirle nada a nadie ni…

Le corta el paso, colocando una de sus manos contra la pared, acercando su cuerpo al suyo e inmovilizándola en el proceso.

—Li—Su voz es apenas un murmullo, pero eso no impide que consiga intimidarla—, esto no es un juego. No sé que crees que has escuchado _algo_, pero no tiene nada que ver con lo que estás imaginando, así que olvídalo ¿quieres?

Sue sabe que no es buena idea, pero no puede remediarlo y acaba encarándole, repitiéndole la pregunta que él mismo acaba de hacerle a Malfoy minutos atrás:

—¿Es una amenaza?—Nott aleja la mirada de ella.

—No, claro que no—Baja su mano, dejándola a escasos centímetros de la mejilla de Sue—. Sé que crees que soy igual que mi padre, pero no es así, no quiero hacerte daño. Pero Li, sabes de sobra que ahí fuera…—Cierra los ojos como si le costase trabajo pensar en lo que está sucediendo más allá de los muros de la escuela—, las cosas son complicadas. No podrías entenderlo—Mueve su mano, le coloca un par de mechones que están molestándole tras la oreja. Sue se siente temblar bajo su toque.

Nunca se ha sentido así.

—Puedo intentarlo—Susurra. Nott desliza la mano hacia su mejilla, acunándola. Sue cierra los ojos, abrumada por el torbellino de sensaciones que el chico está despertando en su interior.

Él no responde.

—¿Estás en problemas? —Se atreve a preguntar—Si necesitas ayuda, quizás yo pueda…—Se calla, el pulgar de Nott se mueve hacia sus labios, rozando con delicadeza su labio inferior—Nott…—Exhala. No sabe si a modo de advertencia o de ruego.

El chico clava los ojos en sus labios, su mirada se opaca. Va a besarla. Theodore Nott va a besarla.

_Theodore Nott. _

El chico que ha conseguido poner su vida pata arriba sin esfuerzo alguno. El Slytherin, el sangre pura, el rompecabezas más complicado que Sue ha visto en su vida. El amigo de Malfoy, el chico que siempre está metiéndose en problemas. El hijo de un mortífago.

_Theodore_ _Nott_.

Y lo peor de todo es que nada de eso le importa.

—Sue…

Pero debería.

Despierta del embrujo en el que se encuentra y aparta al chico de un empujón. Él no se lo espera, por lo que tropieza con sus propios pies.

Aprovechando la confusión, sale corriendo del lavabo sin mirar atrás.

* * *

**Oh vaya**

** ¿algo que añadir?**


	5. Amarillo

**Amarillo**

Estaba actuando como una cobarde, era consciente de ello, estaba evitando a Nott como a la peste. Tras lo sucedido en los lavabos, Sue había hecho lo imposible por no cruzar ni una mísera mirada con el chico.

Aunque él sí que había intentado hablar con ella un par de días después de su despavorida huida de los lavabos. Pero su cortante reacción parecía haberle dejado las cosas claras y, desde entonces, el chico no se había vuelvo a acercar a ella. Todo volvía a ser como antes de su primera conversación en el muelle, volvía a no existir para Nott.

Además, estaba todo el tema de la conversación con Malfoy. Puede que no hubiera entendido gran parte de ella, pero no era idiota, con lo que había escuchado era más que suficiente. Ignorarse era lo mejor, Sue no tenía ni idea de que en líos andaría su compañero metido pero, tal y como estaban las cosas en el mundo mágico, lo más sensato era alejar de él.

Aun así, no podía evitar sentirse un tanto desconcertada.

Había tomado la decisión correcta, se había alejado de Nott antes de que las cosas se volvieran aún más complicadas, entonces ¿Por qué no dejaba de sentirse tan miserable cada vez que pensaba en él?

Hasta sus amigos habían notado que algo no iba bien. Lisa no se había despegado de su lado en toda la semana, intentando sonsacarle que era lo que la tenía tan ausente y apagada últimamente. Sue había intentado quitarle hierro al asunto, inventándose que no era nada serio, que estaba demasiado agobiada por las clases o que simplemente echaba de menos a su familia tras las fiestas. Lo que se le ocurriese en el momento. Lisa no era estúpida, sabía que le estaba mintiendo, pero al cabo de unos días había decidido desistir en sus empeños, siendo consciente de que no conseguiría sacarle nada.

Lo malo era que Padma parecía haber cogido su relevo, ya que ahora eran sus inquisidoras preguntas las que tenía que esquivar a toda costa.

Por eso había decidido encerrarse en la biblioteca. Al menos allí sus amigas no la atosigaban cada dos por tres, podía estar tranquila, adelantaría trabajo en sus materias y evitaría Nott. El chico no solía dejarse caer demasiado por aquel lugar, era el típico estudiante que prefería estudiar en la comodidad de su dormitorio.

Era el plan perfecto.

La biblioteca no está excesivamente llena, hay un par de alumnos desperdigados entre las mesas centrales y la zona de lectura.

Saluda con un gesto de reconocimiento a Fay Dunbar al entrar; la Gryffindor carga un viejo y grueso diccionario de runas y tras ella levitan un par de libros, exactamente igual de pesados, que la siguen mientras regresa a su mesa.

Sue se dirige hacia la sección dedicada a criaturas mágicas y toma asiento en el escritorio más apartado. Sin más dilación saca sus pergaminos de la mochila y, dejando a un lado el torbellino de pensamientos que sacuden su mente sin descanso estos días, se dispone a comenzar la redacción acerca de los _Porlocks _que el profesor Hagrid les ha encargado.

Al cabo de un par de horas, Sue ya casi ha terminado de ponerse al día en sus clases, solamente le falta terminar los ejercicios que la profesora de Aritmancia les ha asignado para el fin de semana. Procurando que su silla no chirríe en cuanto se levanta, Sue pone rumbo al pasillo dedicado a dicha asignatura, necesita consultar un par de fórmulas.

Da con el libro que precisa sin mayores problemas, sin embargo, cuando está dispuesta a abandonar el pasillo y regresar a su tarea una figura alta, esbelta y de largo cabello dorado se lo impide.

Daphne Greengrass con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho está parada frente a ella, examinándola de arriba abajo con desaprobación.

—Li, tenemos que hablar—Ordena.

Sin darle tiempo si quiera a reaccionar la agarra del brazo, arrastrándola hacia el fondo del pasillo, lejos de las miradas curiosas de los demás estudiantes y de la bibliotecaria. Sue no se imagina que es lo que tienen que hablar ella y Greengrass, así que intenta protestar sin levantar la voz demasiado.

—Mira Li, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que no sean perder el tiempo hablando contigo ¿Vale? —Le espeta, acallando sus protestas—, no me interesa para nada tu vida, es más, ni siquiera recordaba tu existencia hasta hace apenas unos meses, así de insignificante eres para mí, fíjate—Sue intenta sentirse ofendida, pero Greengrass sigue hablando sin darle mucho margen de reacción—pero para Theodore…oh no…para Theodore no eres para nada insignificante ¡Por Salazar! No hay quién lo aguante, todo el maldito día igual—Bufa—Creía que no podía ser más insufrible que cuando se pasa todo el rato monitoreando los movimientos de Draco…¡Que equivocada estaba!

Sue parpadea un par de veces, confusa.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Cómo que de qué estoy hablando? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! De lo que sea que tú y Theodore os traéis entre manos.

Sue enrojece.

—No nos traemos nada entre manos.

Greengrass se lleva una mano al puente de la nariz.

—Seguro, por eso Theodore lleva meses suspirando por las esquinas, alabándote a la primera de cambio y aburriéndome como nunca hablando de la _Caja_ _de_ _Rulick_ esa que le prestaste.

—Cubo de Rubick.

—Lo que sea, no me interesa—Mueve la punta del pie con impaciencia—. El tema es que, de pronto, ha dejado de hacerlo, y si me atrevo si quiera a preguntarle qué es lo que le pasa más me vale tener mi varita cerca—Sue hace un gesto de preocupación. Greengrass no tarda en interpretarlo—¡Maldita sea, Li! Estaba exagerando, Theodore nunca levantaría su varita contra mí—Vuelve a bufar—, ya sé que tiene fama de ser un mal tipo, pero no le haría daño a nadie a sabiendas—Su expresión se suaviza—¿Es por eso por lo que no hay quién le soporte últimamente? ¿Habéis discutido por ello? Li… no me digas que crees que Theodore podría hacerte daño.

—No—Apresura en responder. Sorprendiéndose a si misma por la contundencia con la que lo dice—. Sé que Nott nunca me haría daño.

—Entonces ¿Qué diantres está pasando aquí, Li? ¿Por qué Theodore es tan miserable? ¿Por qué ya no os hacéis ojitos durante las clases de Astronomía?

—No está pasando nada—Quiere chillar. Y no está en el lugar adecuado para ello.

—No me mientas. Si Theodore no te gustase, podría entenderlo, pero ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! He visto el modo en que le miras en clase cuando crees que nadie está prestando atención. Y no creo que le prestes tu caja de Rubick a cualquiera que te cruces por ahí…

—Es cubo de Rubick ¿Y cómo se supone que le miro? —Pregunta, un tanto nerviosa. No le mira de ninguna manera especial. Al menos que recuerde ahora mismo ¿no? Si que es cierto que pasa más tiempo prestándole atención al chico que a algunos profesores, pero no es nada del otro mundo. En fin. Solo es curiosidad ¿No?

Greengrass la ignora, una vez más.

—Tampoco os reunís en vuestro cochambroso muelle…

—¿Sabes lo del muelle?

—Claro que sé lo del muelle, Li—Rueda los ojos.

—¿Te…te lo ha contado?

Nott no le debe nada al fin de cuentas, menos aún después de estos días, pero aún así le duele que le haya hablado a Greengrass del muelle. Era su secreto y el chico lo ha traicionado.

—No. Le he seguido—Sue compone una mueca de sorpresa, a pesar de sentirse aliviada ante la revelación—¡¿Qué?!—Dice la otra bruja ante su gesto—Estaba preocupada, me temía que él y Draco…

—_Shhhhhh_—Les chistan, desde el pasillo contiguo.

Greengrass se gira hacia la voz:

—Sé que eres tú Macmillan—Responde—¿por qué no vuelves a la sección de estudios antiguos a meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla a Finch-Fletchley y dejas de molestar a los demás?

Sue tiene que taparse la boca con la palma de la mano para no estallar en carcajadas. Daphne Greengrass es insoportablemente descarada.

—El caso—Dice, volviendo su atención hacia ella—, le gustas, te gustas—Hace un rápido gesto con las manos, juntándolas—¿Por qué no hacéis algo al respecto?

—Nott no me gusta—La voz le tiembla, haciendo evidente la mentira—, de verdad que no—Insiste, esperando sonar más firme esta vez y conseguir convencer a su compañera.

Pero parece que Greengrass no va a dejarle salirse con la suya.

—¿Me lo dices a mí o intentas convencerte a ti misma?

Sue calla por unos momentos.

—Vale, puede que tengas razón—Cede al fin—, pero ¿qué más da?

Aun tiene demasiado presente la conversación entre Nott y Malfoy. Sabe que están pasando cosas que desconoce, que Nott puede estar metido en algo demasiado grande para él, que su familia está involucrada con los mortífagos y que pueden acabar arrastrándole con ellos. Mientras que ella es una hija de muggles, que en cuanto ponga un pie fuera de la escuela, estará más en peligro que nunca. Lo suyo no puede funcionar.

Pero pese a todo aún le tiemblan las piernas cada vez que recuerda el roce de su mano contra su mejilla.

—No puede ir a ningún lado—Reconoce, con pesar.

Greengrass niega con la cabeza.

—Habla con él—Aconseja—, no sé qué diablos habrá pasado, pero acabas de reconocerlo ¡Te gusta!

—Greengrass, Nott y yo…—Suspira, quizás esté cometiendo un error al confiar en la Slytherin, quizás debería haber mantenido la boca callada—no va a pasar nunca, déjalo estar.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Porque sí—Espeta, enfadada—. No es asunto tuyo. Déjame en paz.

—Ojalá no lo fuera, pero tener que soportar a Theo lloriqueando por las esquinas lo ha convertido en mi asunto—Alza la barbilla desafiante—Así que te dejaré en paz si me das una respuesta coherente, no un ridículo "porque sí" ¿Cuál es el verdadero problema?

Se arrepiente de haber dejado su varita en el escritorio, si la tuviera consigo ya habría conjurado un potente traga-babosas para hacer callar a su compañera.

—Sabes, me retracto, no tengo nada mejor que hacer—Se apoya contra la estantería, adoptando una pose desinteresada—, puedo estar aquí todo el día, incordiándote sin parar hasta que me respondas—Sonríe con suficiencia—, espero que no tengas muchas cosas que hacer hoy.

Sue resopla cansada. Daphne Greengrass es un verdadero incordio.

—Soy hija de muggles, lo sabes ¿no? —Admite tras un largo silencio—Una _sangre sucia_—Escupe, la otra bruja no reacciona ante la palabra, ni para bien ni para mal—Un chico sangre pura como Nott no puede relacionarse con alguien como yo, sobre todo cuando _Él_ le controla ¿no?

La expresión de Greengrass palidece.

—Estas hablando de lo que no sabes, Li—Mira hacia ambos lados, asegurándose de que no tienen audiencia— yo que tú me andaría con más cuidado a la hora de hacer ciertas..._acusaciones_...nunca sabes quién puede estar escuchando.

Sue no puede evitar pensar que la chica ha dado en el clavo más de lo que podría imaginar.

—Además, creo que te estás equivocando—Continúa—Nadie controla a Theo, menos "Él". Si es que estábamos hablando del mismo "Él" —Greengrass se estremece, antes de tomarla del antebrazo de nuevo—. A Theodore le importa una mierda tu estatus de sangre, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Y si estás asustada por lo que podría suceder, él puede protegerte mejor que nadie—Aprieta, con seguridad—. Demuestra esa inteligencia sin límites, Li—Se mofa haciendo referencia al lema de su casa— Ve y pregúntale si tiene o no la maldita marca tatuada en el brazo, estoy segura de que no le importará quitarse la camisa para demostrarte que no hay nada que temer.

Se ruboriza ante la imagen.

—Suéltame—Pide—, o le diré a algún prefecto que me estás molestando.

Daphne bufa por la nariz, pero acaba soltándola. Sue se aparta enseguida, alejándose de ella cuanto puede.

—Theodore está insufrible cuando le rompen del corazón. Hazle un favor a la humanidad y soluciónalo—Dice, a modo de despedida, dejándola a solas en el pasillo y temblando como una hoja.

_¿Qué se supone que debe hacer ahora?_

* * *

**Pues no tengo ni idea Sue jeje **

**¿Vosotrxs que creéis que debe hacer?**


	6. Verde

**Nota:** Y llegó el final. Gracias por acompañarnos a Sue, a Theo y a mí hasta aquí. Nos leemos en el recuadrito de abajo.

* * *

**Verde**

La mañana amaneció plomiza y ventosa. Desde la Sala Común de Ravenclaw se podía ver el cielo encapotado y, si te asomabas desde la ventana más alta de la torre, descubrirías las aguas del Lago Negro más revueltas de lo habitual.

Se acercaba una tormenta.

Era sábado, la mayoría de sus compañeros se encontraban desperdigados por la Sala Común reunidos en pequeños grupitos y cuchicheando por lo bajo, seguramente debatiendo con que entretenerse durante el largo e invernal fin de semana que tenían por delante. Sue había dormido fatal, se había pasado toda la noche dándole vueltas a su conversación con Greengrass y sus posibles sentimientos hacia Nott. Estaba echa un lío, no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

—Buenos días Sue—La saludó Lisa al verla bajar de los dormitorios, está sentada frente a la chimenea leyendo el último ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja. El cantante Lorcan d'Eath sale en la portada haciendo gestos seductores hacia la cámara y sonriendo a todo color, a Lisa le encanta su música. —, vaya cara traes.

—Hola Lisa, sí, no he dormido muy bien esta noche—Reconoce, tomando asiento junto a la chica en uno de los sillones orejeros que pueblan la sala.

—¿Ha sido por los ronquidos de Morag? —Bromea, sacándole a Sue una tímida sonrisa al pensar en los gritos que pegaría su compañera al oírla hablar de sus ronquidos—O es por otra cosa—Lisa se echa el cabello pelirrojo hacia un lado, dejándolo caer sobre su hombro izquierdo—, quizás eso que tan distraída te tiene últimamente y de lo que no sueltas prenda.

Sue se muerde el labio, quizás ya va siendo hora de hablar con sus amigas del tema. Ahora más que nunca le vendría bien una segunda opinión, aunque no sabe muy bien cómo abordar el tema.

—No voy a insistir en el tema—Sigue hablando Lisa, ajena a su dilema interno—, sé que no te gusta que nos metamos en tus asuntos; pero si quieres hablar, sabes que estamos aquí para lo que necesites—Le da un ligero apretón en la mano—, no importa de que se trate—Sonríe y deja ir su mano, retomando su lectura.

Sue dedica una rápida mirada al resto de la sala. No hay nadie lo suficientemente cerca de ellas como para poder oír su conversación.

—Lisa—Llama, apenas un susurro—, si te lo cuento ¿prometes no gritar?

La chica baja la revista hasta su regazo.

—Vale pero ¿Por qué iba a gritar?

Sue se recuesta contra el brazo del sillón, enterrando parte de su rostro contra él, Lisa la mira con curiosidad.

—Por que no quiero llamar la atención del resto de la sala…es...es embarazoso.

Lisa hace una mueca extraña.

—Bueno, no voy a burlarme de ti si es lo que te preocupa.

—No es eso lo que me preocupa…—Nota como sus mejillas comienzan a encenderse—, me gusta un chico—Admite.

Su amiga sonríe, enseñando los dientes.

—Eso no es embarazoso Sue—Se ríe—, es totalmente normal—Se acerca a ella, y en tono confidente pregunta—¿Quién es? No será Kevin ¿verdad? —Ambas chicas giran la cabeza y buscan con la mirada al muchacho sentado en la otra punta de la sala común. Está jugando al ajedrez con uno de los prefectos de quinto. No es su turno de mover ficha, así que está aprovechando el descanso para rascarse el interior de la oreja…con la punta de su varita. Ninguna de las dos consigue disimular una mueca de asco—. Bueno, eso explicaría que te de reparo hablar de ello.

—¡Merlín! No, no es Kevin—Niega con la cabeza—, es…es de otra casa.

—¿De qué casa?

Sue oculta todo el rostro en el sillón. Roja como un tomate.

—Oh no me fastidies—Lisa interpreta su gesto sin mayores problemas—¿Un Slytherin? —Bufa—Bueno, a ver, hay alguno de ellos que no está nada mal…Adrian Pucey, por ejemplo ¿Has visto como le queda el uniforme de quidditch? —Le guiña un ojo—A nadie le queda tan bien.

—Lisa ¡tienes novio!

Su amiga se encoge de hombros.

—¿Y qué? Wayne opina lo mismo que yo—Sube las piernas al sillón y las encoje, de manera que queda sentada sobre ellas—¿Es Pucey entonces?

—No, no es Pucey. Es de nuestro año.

—¿De nuestro año? —Frunce el ceño—¡Oh Sue! No me digas que es el cretino de Malfoy—Gimotea.

Sue resopla, ofendida.

—Por supuesto que no es Draco Malfoy ¡Es insoportable! ¿Cómo has podido pensar eso?

Lisa alza las manos, pidiendo calma.

—Tranquila Sue, fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrió. En fin…Un Slytherin de nuestro año, él es quién más resalta, para bien o para mal. Y no pueden ser ni Crabbe, ni Goyle ¿no? O sea, son un poco…como decirlo—Se frena, y enseguida hace una mueca—, bueno a ver…para gustos colores.

—Circe, Lisa, no. Vas de mal en peor.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? Con los datos que me has dado no se me ocurre gran cosa. A ver, están Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott, pero esos dos hacen como si los Ravenclaw ni existiéramos, aunque Anthony si que me ha comentado que en Astronomía Nott…—Se calla, cayendo al fin en la cuenta de lo que está pasando. Sue la mira expectante—¡No puede ser! —Chilla.

—¡Lisa! Prometiste no armar un escándalo.

—¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! —Se disculpa—Theodore Nott—Dice por lo bajo, asimilándolo—¡Que fuerte! Jamás lo hubiera imaginado. A ver, es bastante guapo no te lo voy a negar—Sue no creía poder ruborizarse más, pero lo hace, para deleite de su amiga—Circe ¿Cómo ha pasado? —Pregunta en tono confidente—¿A él también le gustas? ¿O es solo un cuelgue por que te ha dejado usar su telescopio en clase y te ha sonreído más de la cuenta?

—Es complicado—Reconoce—, me lo encontré hace un par de meses paseando por los terrenos y empezamos a hablar—Cuenta por encima— y no sé, es extraño—Baja la mirada hacia sus manos y se pone a juguetear con el bajo de la cremallera de su sudadera—, no es para nada como imaginaba. Aunque es cierto que hay cosas de él que todavía no conozco y me dan un poco de miedo.

Lisa asiente.

—Ya, no deja de ser el hijo de un mortífago y las cosas están un poco tensas. Pero Sue, tú siempre has dicho que no se puede juzgar un libro por su portada—Le recuerda—, Nott no tiene la culpa de lo que haya hecho su padre ni de la fama de su familia.

Se muerde el labio, ya, eso lo sabe. Pero no puede hablarle a Lisa de lo que escuchó en el baño.

—No, no la tiene. Greengrass dice que no se parece en nada a su padre.

—Un momento…un momento…¿Greengrass? ¿Cómo en Daphne Greengrass? —Sue asiente—¿Has hablado con Greengrass de esto? —No le pasa desapercibido el tono herido con el que lo pregunta.

—Me acorraló ayer en la biblioteca—Explica, dejándole claro que no hablaría del tema con una desconocida antes que con sus amigos—, no me dio otra opción. Dijo que Nott estaba insoportable con el corazón roto y que tenía que arreglarlo.

—Un momento—Repite. Está sentada casi al borde del asiento—¿Nott tiene el corazón roto, por qué?

Se tapa la cara con las manos.

—Oh, ahora viene la parte embarazosa ¿no?

—Estuvimos a punto de besarnos—Confiesa—, pero me asusté y salí corriendo.

—¿Qué estuvisteis a punto de qué? —Sue tiene que echarle una mano para impedir que se caiga del asiento—¡Por Rowena, Sue! —Se lleva las manos a la boca—¿Tú querías besarle? ¿O fue cosa de él? ¿Por eso saliste corriendo asustada?

—No, no, no. Yo también quería besarle—Admite, al fin—, pero no sé. Somos muy diferentes Lisa, apenas le conozco. No era una buena idea.

Lisa resopla.

—Pues intenta conocerle, no sé Sue, por lo que me cuentas es evidente que el chico te gusta y, vamos a ver, está claro que tú a él también. Vale sí, venís de dos mundos totalmente opuestos y comprendo que es lo que te puede dar miedo, pero Greengrass te ha dicho que es un buen tío ¿No? Y ella sí que le conoce. No soy yo muy dada a fiarme de los Slytherin, pero dudo que alguien como Daphne Greengrass se dignase a hablar contigo si no fuera por un buen motivo—Toma su mano—, a veces tenemos que arriesgarnos para conseguir las cosas que realmente queremos Sue. Da miedo, pero al final vale la pena. Olvídate ahora mismo del apellido Nott, su padre, su fama y todo lo que está ocurriendo con _El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado_, piensa solo en el chico, en nuestro compañero de clase, en la persona con la que llevas hablando todos estos días y sé totalmente sincera conmigo ¿Crees que ese chico vale la pena?

—Sí, creo que sí.

Y sin más todas las dudas, los miedos y la confusión desaparecen de su mente.

—¡Entonces ve a por él! —La anima Lisa.

—Me gustaría, pero hay un problema. Después de lo del casi beso intentó hablar conmigo, pero yo…digamos que no fui especialmente agradable con él. No nos hablamos, y él ha vuelto a ignorarme.

Lisa rueda los ojos.

—Pues mándale una nota, dile que quieres hablar con él y solucionar las cosas.

—¿Tú crees que querrá hablar conmigo?

Lisa se levanta, va hacia uno de los escritorios que se encuentran en la sala, revuelve entre sus cajones y vuelve junto a Sue enseguida. Trae consigo una pluma y un pergamino.

—¿Qué pierdes por intentarlo?

* * *

Está sentada en las escaleras del muelle, el cielo sobre ella está ensombrecido, el aire huele a lluvia y musgo. Lleva una enorme bufanda de color rosa que Lisa le ha prestado y un gorro de lana a juego, sus viejos guantes negros y su abrigo más grueso, pero aún así está tiritando. No sabe si por los nervios o por el frío que hace. Quizás no fue buena idea citarse en los muelles.

—Circe Li ¿qué haces ahí sentada? —Habla una voz a su espalda. Es Nott, obviamente, Sue no puede evitar sonreír como una maníaca al ver que ha aceptado reunirse con ella pese a todo. Quiere saludarle, pero le castañean los dientes—Vamos—Se acerca a ella y le ofrece una mano para ayudarla a levantarse—, ahí estaremos más abrigados—Sentencia, guiándola hasta el cobertizo. Sue se deja guiar sin mayores problemas.

Ya dentro del cobertizo Nott no tarda en sacar su varita y calentar un poco la cabaña. No queda rastro del destrozo que el muchacho formó en el lugar apenas unos meses atrás, probablemente se haya encargado de limpiarlo en alguna de sus otras escapadas al lugar.

—Recibí tu nota—Habla el chico, cuando ya han entrado en calor y los dientes de Sue han dejado de castañear—Pensé que ya no querías saber nada de mí, lo dejaste bastante claro la última vez que nos vimos.

Nott empieza fuerte, Sue no le culpa. Ella en su lugar también estaría a la defensiva.

—Lo sé, lo siento—Espera que empezar la conversación con una disculpa apacigüe los ánimos—, no debí haber sido tan desagradable contigo ni debí haber reaccionado así en los lavabos. Perdóname.

Nott tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho pero su expresión parece suavizarse ante sus disculpas.

—No te entiendo Li, creí que lo hacía, pero está claro que no—Deja escapar un suspiro, cansado— No te disculpes, fue culpa mía. Malinterpreté la situación, pensaba que sentías lo mismo que yo, pero veo que estaba equivocado.

—¡No! —Se apresura en responder—No malinterpretaste nada—Se ruboriza ante el escrutinio sorprendido de su compañero—, no lo malinterpretaste—Insiste—, es solo que me asuste.

Nott se estira cuan largo es y le lanza una mirada alarmada.

—Li, no…—Se lleva una mano al cabello, desordenándolo. Sue ya se ha percatado de que es un gesto que suele hacer cuando no sabe que decir o está nervioso—, sé que crees que lo que escuchaste en el baño implica que estoy trabajando para el Señor Tenebroso, pero ¡No es verdad! Solo estaba intentando ayudar a Draco, está en una mala situación y es un idiota vale, pero es mi amigo y quiero ayudarle antes de que meta la pata más de lo que ya lo ha hecho. Entiendo que el tono de mis palabras y lo que podía deducirse de ellas llevarán a creer otras cosas, pero yo no soy así. Hay mucha gente que espera que sea así, pero no lo soy—Da una patada contra el suelo, frustrado—, ni pienso serlo—Se acerca a ella, hace ademán de querer tomarla de las manos, pero enseguida se retracta—Nunca te haría daño, siento haberte asustado.

—Ya lo sé—Se arma de valor y decide acabar lo que el chico ha estado a punto de empezar y le toma de las manos, puede notar el calor que emana a pesar de que aún lleva los guantes puestos—, pero tienes que intentar verlo desde mi perspectiva. No quiero creer que trabajas para…para _Él_, pero con la historia de tu familia y con mi estatus de sangre…

—No—La corta antes de que pueda terminar de explicarse—, no me importa que seas hija de muggles Li de verdad que no.

Le cree, claro que le cree. En un principio le parecía de lo más descabellado que un sangre pura como Nott pensase algo así pero ¿Ahora? Ahora Sue sabe que Nott no es lo que todos creen de él.

—Sue—Le corrige, sin poder evitarlo. Azorada.

Nott sonríe de medio lado.

—Sue—Repite; siente como su estómago baila al oírlo—, entiendo lo que quieres decir. Pero no soy uno de ellos—La suelta para poder desabrocharse el abrigo—¿Ves? —Se remanga las mangas del jersery, mostrándole sus antebrazos. Ambos están limpios, sin rastro alguno de la marca tenebrosa. Tal y como Greengrass le aseguró—Entiendo que dudases, Sue, y no te culpo. Pero no soy uno de ellos, conmigo estás a salvo—Lleva su mano derecha hasta su mejilla—no voy a dejar que te toquen.

Afuera ha comenzado a llover, las gotas de agua resuenan contra el techo de chapa del pequeño cobertizo.

—Theodore—Dice, es la primera vez que dice su nombre en voz alta. Baila en su lengua con excesiva facilidad y consigue hacer que los ojos del chico brillen con intensidad al oírlo—, no fue la conversación que oí con Malfoy lo único que me asustó.

La chica retiene la mano contra su mejilla y cierra los ojos.

—¿Qué más te asustó? —Su voz suena rasgada, diferente. Parece que sabe que es lo que va a decir a continuación. A Sue no le sorprendería.

—Lo distintos que somos, lo complicado que puede ser—La otra mano de Theodore se envuelve alrededor de su muñeca y Sue juraría que puede sentir la _anticipación_ en el ambiente—, las ganas que tenía de que me besaras.

Theodore no duda y esta vez Sue no titubea ni un instante. Enterrando la mano entre su cabello, para poder acercarla aun más hacia si, y sin mover ni un milímetro la mano sobre su rostro, la besa. Por fin.

Es un cliché y Sue sabe que en cuanto le cuente a Lisa lo que ha pasado ésta se reirá de ella hasta la saciedad, pero no le importa. Besar a Theodore Nott equivale a que miles de fuegos artificiales le estallen en el centro del pecho.

No puede creer que haya tardado tanto en dejarse llevar.

La lluvia cae con fuerza en el exterior del cobertizo y más allá de los muros de la escuela se está librando una batalla que puede acabar arrasando con todo aquello que conocen, pero con las manos del chico agarrando su cintura con seguridad y su sonrisa difuminándose contra sus labios, Sue no siente ni el frío, ni el agua, ni el miedo.

Lo que tenga que suceder, sucederá y ya le harán frente cuando venga. Juntos. Por ahora no quiere darle más vueltas al tema, solo perderse entre los brazos de Theodore Nott.

Quizás para siempre.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
